mrsbrownsboysfandomcom-20200215-history
Mammy's Secret
Mammy's Secret is the second episode of Series 1 of the comedy Mrs Brown's Boys. It was broadcast on 28th February 2011. Summary Mrs. Brown is concerned that her family are keeping too many secrets. Her daughter, Cathy, won't tell anyone about her new boyfriend and son Mark won't tell anyone why wife Betty has thrown him out. To add to Mrs. Brown's worries, Maria's mother pays a disastrous visit to discuss the upcoming wedding between Maria and Dermot. When Betty and Mrs. Brown meet to discuss the situation with Mark they unsurprisingly come to blows. Unfortunately, this all happens in front of Maria's well-to-do mother. Horrified by what she's seen, Maria's mother is determined that the Brown family shouldn't attend the wedding. At the pub, Mrs. Brown spots Betty with another man. Can it be that the secret is not Mark's, but Betty's? It's time for Mrs. Brown to do what she does best, and meddle in her family's affairs. Cast *Brendan O' Carroll as Agnes Brown *Dermot O' Neill as Grandad *Jennifer Gibney as Cathy Brown *Rory Cowan as Rory Brown *Ellish O' Carroll as Winnie McGoogan *Paddy Houlihan as Dermot Brown *Pat Shields as Mark Brown *Sorcha Cusack as Hillary Nicholson *Amanda Woods as Betty Brown *Daniel Lawrence-Taylor as Danny Doyle Trivia *First appearances of Mark Brown, Rory Brown and Hilary Nicholson. *Maria does not appear in this episode. *This episode marks the first time that Trevor is mentioned. *Mark and Betty's son, Bono, is mentioned. *Buster Brady can be seen briefly in the background during the scene in Foley's Bar; he will make his proper debut in the next episode, Mammy's Merchandise. *Dino Doyle can be seen talking to Rory at the bar right before Rory tries (and fails) to come out to Agnes; Dino will make his first proper appearance in Mammy Rides Again. *The man Betty is seen talking to in Foley's is actually the show's producer Stephen McCrum. Quotes :Cathy: (On the phone to a prank caller) Ye dirty bastard! Agnes: What did he say? Cathy: "If you can guess what I have in me hand, you can have it". Agnes: Give me the phone. Hello? If it fits in one hand, you can feckin' keep it! :Agnes: (After receiving a prank call) I've no feckin' time for them. I had one of them on two weeks ago. He said "If you come down to the corner I'll show you me willy". Dirty bastard! Never feckin' turned up! :Agnes: Are you going into town? Rory: Yeah. Agnes: Now don't you go getting some girl into trouble. Rory: (dejectedly) I won't. :Dermot: Mrs. Nicholson is talking about dropping to see you. Agnes: Oh, lovely! At last, I get to meet her. Dermot: She's very posh, Mammy. Agnes: And so are we! We have a series on the BBC. I don't think she has. :Betty and Agnes are trading insults. Betty: Wagon! Agnes: Baggy-arse! Betty: Ah, shag off! Agnes: You watch your fuckin' language in my house! :Agnes: (Reading a magazine) Wouldn't you love to be her? Cathy: Who? Agnes: Sarah La Pippalyn. Cathy: Who? Agnes: Sarah La Pippalyn. She was laid by 5,000 men. Cathy: Let me see that. (She looks then laughs) Mammy, that's SAHARA PIPELINE! :Agnes: I don't know whats wrong with Rory. He says I won't listen to him. Rory: (off-camera) Mammy! Agnes: Not now, Rory, for fuck's sake! Category:Season One Episodes